Back to December
by Pesky Midnight
Summary: She'd liked him a lot back then. Maybe even loved him. But that cold night, when she'd been forced to make a choice, she'd left him. By the time she'd realized the truth, it was too late. Months later, can she really undo her mistake? Loosely based on Taylor Swift's Back To December. Contest Shipping
1. Chapter 1

_**Back to December**_

**By Pesky Midnight**

**Summary: She'd liked him a lot back then. Maybe even loved him. But that cold night, when she'd been forced to make a choice, she'd left him. By the time she'd realized the truth, it was too late. Months later, can she really undo her mistake? Loosely based on Taylor Swift's Back To December. Contest Shipping.**

**Minor OldRival and even minorer Ikari. And an extremely tiny smidgen of Poke so tiny that it shows up in one sentence.**

**Image is not owned by me.**

**A/N: Alright people! Here's the Contest shipping fic I promised on **_**Her Skater Boy**_**! I'm sorry it took so freaking long!**

**It's just a quick three shot, but I hope you like it! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxox oxoxoxoxo**

_May Maple looked up as she felt her phone buzz. She picked it up and glanced at the text._

'_**meet me at the park in a few. dont b late! :P'**_

_The text was from her boyfriend, Drew Hayden. She sighed. What could he want now? It was winter for Pete's sake! _

_May shook her head with a snort, but got up anyway. She didn't really mind; it was for Drew after all. And she could use a walk._

_She quickly texted him back and changed into more winter appropriate clothes: light colored jeans, a warm long sleeved shirt, and her cozy red jacket. And not to forget her new light gray Uggs. She shoved her keys and phone into her pocket and headed out of her apartment. _

_As she walked along, she thought again how she was lucky that she had Drew Hayden as a boyfriend. Too lucky really. There was Drew, a wealthy CEO's son, handsome and charming. And there she was, a little nobody with plain brown hair who couldn't seem to say the right things. They'd somehow ended up together, meeting in college. She'd always felt that she wasn't worthy of him. His parents' attitude towards her didn't help either; they were always looking down at her, trying to persuade Drew to get a prettier, richer girlfriend. Deep in her mind, she knew that their relationship would never last. How could it? She was just glad that she hadn't fallen in love with him yet and vice versa. It would be horrible if she fell in love with him and they had to break up._

_A cold feeling surged through her. What if he wanted to meet up to break up with her? What if he'd finally found a more beautiful, richer girl?_

_Just because she knew they'd break up someday didn't mean she wanted it to happen. Just because she didn't love him didn't mean she didn't like him a lot._

_She shook her head, forcing herself to keep walking. No, that shouldn't matter to her. It was probably best that they broke up anyway. Sooner or later, his parents would find a much better girlfriend for him. She was dragging him down, keeping him from what he really deserved. _

_Maybe she should let go._

_But she couldn't._

_She liked him too much to let go. She would let him take the initiative._

_She just hoped she didn't fall too hard._

_But then again, how hard could she fall? She wasn't in love with him or anything. She would be fine._

_Wouldn't she?_

_Looking up, she realized that she'd already reached the park. Forcing herself not to think, she hurried to the cherry blossom tree near the middle of the park. As she started to near it, she could pick out Drew's figure sitting on the bench under the bare tree, fiddling with something in his coat. A smile lit up her face as she quickened her pace to meet him. She finally stepped off the side walk and sat down next to him with a smile, her previous dark thoughts pushed to the back of her mind._

"_Hey." She said, getting his attention. His face lit up at seeing her, but she couldn't help noting the nervousness that appeared with it._

_She forced all previous thoughts to the back of her mind._

"_Hey. It took you long enough to get here. Is all that eating finally slowing you down?" He teased. His face had a combination of a smile and a smirk, in a way that only he could pull off. _

"_HEY! I'm not fat!" she bristled. "It was cold! You can't possibly expect me to be sitting at home all bundled up in winter clothes and then run here!" He did his smile-smirking thing again and ruffled her hair under her hat. She pouted, making his smile-smirk widen._

"_You can be too cute sometimes, you know that?" He laughed. _

_May rolled her eyes with a smile and shrugged it off. "So what did you want to talk about?"_

_The nervousness on his face deepened slightly. "Let's take a walk. Everything looks so nice with the frost covering it." He got up and offered his hand to help her up._

"_Um, okay." She agreed, accepting his hand. She told herself that there was nothing to be nervous about. _

_They walked on in silence for a while, something rare for the hot tempered couple. They stayed on the side walk, occasionally passing a leafless tree or an empty flower bed. A line of trees, which was the edge of a forest, appeared on their right. The path went straight for yards, skirting the edge of the leafless forest._

_Drew broke the silence as the line of trees closed in on their right side. "Uh, May?" She stopped walking and looked at him quizzically. He shifted his position so that he was somewhat in front of her. "I have something to tell you."_

_She could hear her heartbeat faster, nervousness slowly coming over her. She tried to keep her tone light. "What is it?"_

"_Well um…" Drew looked away, swallowing nervously. Now she knew it was something big. Drew Hayden was never nervous. In his mind, there was nothing he couldn't do._

_Drew cleared his throat again. "Uh, how do I say this…" He was avoiding her eyes. "May, you can be such a slob sometimes, especially when it comes to eating. You get frustrated pretty easily and can be really loud at times." Now she was confused. Why was he just rattling off all her faults at her? What was going on? "But you can also be really nice and caring when you want to be. You're smart and you'll stand for what you know is right. You're a great person. But lately, I've been feeling… and um, I just don't like you anymore." She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she started to turn away. "No…" His finger gently held her chin, stopping her. His other hand pressed a thornless red rose into her other hand. He looked straight into her eyes. "_May Maple, I love you._"_

_Her tears froze in her eyes, not spilling, but not retreating. Her body did the same. Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Then waves of emotion hit her. First was shock. A moment later, extreme happiness took over, like nothing she'd ever felt before. But that was quickly replaced by uncertainty. She looked into his eyes, which were waiting for her answer. Eager. Nervous. Promising. _

_And love. _

_It scared her. _

_She'd never truly been in love or been loved._

_And then all her feelings from earlier, ones that she'd been harboring for months flowed into her mind._

_She wasn't worthy of him._

_She would drag him down, keeping him from getting a girl who he could truly be happy with._

_She looked into his eyes again. The love was still there._

_For a moment she wanted to say she loved him back._

_But she wasn't ready to love._

_She didn't deserve him._

_She couldn't._

"_I…" He leaned in eagerly to hear what she had to say. "I… I'm sorry. I just… I can't…" Realization settled on his face. Pain was starting to show with it._

"_Are you sure?" he whispered. His beautiful green eyes were begging, pleading with her to change her mind. But she couldn't._

"_I'm sorry." She repeated. She turned around and ran, tears finally spilling over._

_Drew watched her leave helplessly. He stood there for what felt like an eternity until he too, turned around and left, going in the opposite direction. _

_All that was left was a single rose abandoned on the middle of the path, frost already starting to overcome it._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo _

**A/N: Sad wasn't it? I feel so sorry for the both of them, and I'm the one that made this happen! :( **

**Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me, I'd love to hear your opinion. **

**Anyway, (although it might sound a bit mean) I'm asking for at least two or three reviews before I continue. It's not too much, and I just want to know if people will read/like this story and that it's worth updating. Sorry! The review thing is only for the first chapter. If I get about three reviews on this chapter, I will finish the story no matter how many I get later.**

**K, Sorry, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the next installment of Back to December! Thanks so much for all the reviews, faves, and subscribes! The first 4 reviews all came within about a few hours of me posting the first chapter! So thanks a lot for that!**

**Enjoy!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxo

"Alright," the professor stated. "Class dismissed."

May breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered up her papers and carefully put them in her bag. She knew that getting her doctor's degree would take some time, but she hadn't that the classes would take so _long_! If only there was a faster way…

She clicked on her phone to check the time, and seeing she was almost late for the little lunch meeting with her friends, started to hurry. Dawn would kill her if she was late a second time.

In her haste, the brunette nearly tripped over the leg of a flower display. Thankfully, she managed to catch herself before she painful and embarrassing face plant to the sidewalk. She took a quick look back, intending to make sure that she hadn't ruined the flower display too much, but ended up freezing in place. Right in the middle of the display were vivid, beautiful roses. _Roses…_

_Drew._

Six months had already passed since their breakup, but May's heart was far from healing. The painful memories came back whenever she saw anything even loosely related to Drew. The color green. Flower shops. Roses.

And she still didn't understand it. Why did she feel so strongly about him? She hadn't really loved him, she kept telling herself. But somewhere deep in her consciousness, she knew that she could only keep saying that for so long.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the buzz of her phone. She glanced back at the flower display once more before hurrying on her way and unlocking her phone.

_Dawn: _

_WHERE THE HECK R U?! GET UR BUTT OVR HERE RIGHT NOW!_

May paled and texted back a quick reply, her pace quickening to a fast jog. She managed to reach the little café in just two minutes.

"Where were you!" Dawn exclaimed in almost realistic mock anger. "So you know how long we've been waiting here?"

May paled again and bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I ran into -literally ran into- a flower display on the way here and um so I had to-"

"It's fine." Leaf, May's other friend, smiled. "We were only here for five minutes. Dawn's just being a drama queen." She rolled her eyes, but her smile gave away her amusement.

"Oh," May relaxed and settled into her chair.

Dawn huffed. "Whatever." Her pout faded as she looked around with a smile. "Good, we're all here. It's been forever since we could just sit and talk." She was right. They were all so preoccupied with their schedules that they never had time to meet.

"Tell me about," Leaf agreed. "Too bad Misty's not here. I haven't seen her in like forever." Misty Waterflower was the fourth girl of their little quartet. The water loving red head was currently overseas with her boyfriend doing research on the marine life there. Even though video chatting helped, the trio missed their friend dearly.

"Hey," May piped up. "I'd say Misty's pretty lucky. She gets to spend all day on the beach with the excuse that it's for research." The brunette mock growled.

Dawn and Leaf laughed, May joining in soon after. They spent the rest of their lunch meet joking and talking about their random day to day happenings. For once, May let herself forget that certain green haired prince while she joked about her professor's mustache.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxooxxo

Six months. Six months since he'd confessed. Six months since she'd left.

Some part of his mind almost hated her for making him suffer like this. For always being in his mind.

But hate and May could never go together.

It didn't matter that she'd left him on the cold sidewalk. It didn't matter that she didn't send him so much of a text on his birthday.

Not to him anyway.

But it did to his parents.

Ever since she'd broken his heart, his parents had been even more disapproving of his relationship with her. _What did you expect to get from dating a plain faced commoner? You should have listened to us when we told you to date Mr. Wakana's daughter. You ought to be grateful that she's still willing to see you!_

But Drew didn't want to marry some random rich girl. He'd wanted to marry May.

But that dream was drifting farther and farther away. He could only hold onto it for so long until he had to face reality.

He would meet with Miss Wakana tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_It was outside. A happy May was running to the park in her favorite red jacket._

But wait, how could that be _May_ if May was watching her run?

_The girl who looked like May reached the park entrance and headed down a well worn path._

_She was dreaming, she realized. She reliving that night… again._

No! She didn't want to! Nonono!

_But happy dream May didn't seem to hear her. She met up happily with the handsome man. They held hands and started walking._

Even in her dreams the sight of Drew re-broke her heart.

_And then they were there. Drew looked her in her eyes and told her he loved her._

_She watched as her eyes filled with tears and the thoughts flashed through her mind._

_May opened her mouth._

'NO!' she wanted to scream. 'Don't run! Stay! Tell him you love him!'

_She watched helplessly as May rejected him. She watched as May ran away, leaving Drew with tears in his eyes and his heartbroken. She watched as the rose died on the cold ground._

She woke up, tears streaming down her face, her heart broken anew.

She couldn't deny it anymore.

She loved him. She'd loved him since the first time they'd kissed in the fall.

She'd been an idiot to give him up.

And now it was too late to get him back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gary Oak asked for the fifth time that day. Drew was starting to regret asking him to help him with the guest list.

"Yes. I told you, there's nothing else I _can_ do." He ran his hands through his perfect hair again.

"But you haven't talked to her since you guys broke up! You can't just go propose to this girl you barely know when you know you're still-"

"Enough! I'm over her!" Drew snapped.

"So you keep telling me." Gary muttered.

"I am!" the green eyed man insisted. "Besides, Brianna is nice and marrying her would make both our parents happy and let us combine businesses for a better profit! It's the best choice for everyone." Drew tried to concentrate on narrowing down the guest list more.

"But would it make you happy?" Gary asked, bringing out his own doubts.

Drew looked down to the paper. "It's the closest I can get."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRI-

"Hi Gary, what's up?" a brunette swiveled back to her laptop with her phone in hand.

'_Hey Leaf. Yeah, um… Drew's having a party.'_

"Uh, okay? Why do you sound so down?" Leaf put the phone on speaker and continued typing her paper.

'…_He's planning to propose to Wakana at the party.'_

Leaf smashed her hands into the keyboard. "WHAT?"

'_Yeah. He already to hinted to her and pretty much everybody else that he's gonna propose.'_

"But… But what about May?" Leaf stuttered in shock. She pushed away from her laptop and put her cell phone to her ears.

'_He says he's over her, but…'_

"But he's not! He doesn't love Wakana! What the hell is he thinking?"

'_He's not. He got tired of waiting.'_

"No… This can't… May just realized how much she loved him!"

'_Wait, Maple realized? She told you?'_

"No, but it's obvious. She's been really depressed lately…"

'_Then we might have hope yet. Maybe if we can convince her to come to the party…'_

"You think she can stop him? I don't know… She refuses to talk about him."

'_But it's worth a shot, isn't it?'_

"I guess."

'_Don't worry Leafy, we're not giving up on them yet.'_

"Okay. Thanks Gary, you're the best." Leaf smiled, hope entering her thoughts.

'_What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't? I'll catch ya later. Bye!'_

"Bye Garebear!"

She could hear him chortling at his nickname before she hung up.

Gary was right; she couldn't give up on them yet. After all, she and Gary managed to get together after all they went through, didn't they?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Gary Oak!" Drew shouted angrily as the said brunet man opened his door.

"Hi to you too." Gary said wryly.

"Why did you put _her_ on the guest list?" Drew asked lividly.

Gary decided now wasn't the time for a joke so he gave his friend a blunt answer. "Because you need to. You can't propose to someone while you're still sulking over another girl. And besides," he continued, trying to ignore the green glare directed at him, "You're over her, aren't you? So what's the big deal?"

Drew opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find something to say.

Gary shrugged. "And if it's that big of a deal, just take her name of the guest list."

"The invitations were already sent, you idiot!" Drew snapped.

Gary smirked. "Oh well. Guess you'll have to man up and deal with it." He closed the door before Drew could come up with anything to say.

"Damn it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Well how was it? Did you spot any mistakes? If so, please tell me!**

**Slight OldRival/LeafGreen! (LeafGreen, I heard, is the name of the ship of ****Gary ****and ****Leaf****. OldRival is supposed to be Pokespe Green and Blue. But people just use OldRival for everything, so yeah...)**

**The first paragraph seemed a bit useless, but I used it to show how May's life was going :)**

**Next and last chapter will be up soon! In the mean time, please review!**

**Your wonderful reviews are like candy to my soul! They inspire to write! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I actually had this chapter finished on Thanksgiving but I was too busy to update! ^^" And then I had to finish a book report and got lazy… **

**And thanks to a review, I just realized how many mistakes I had last chapter! Thanks for telling me! I'll fix it when I get time :)**

**Without further ado, here's the final chappie of this little three shot!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey May!" Leaf greeted cheerfully as May opened the door to her apartment. She was greeted by a blank look.

"Hi." May said, trying to smile.

"So," Leaf led herself into May's living room and made herself comfortable on a couch. "Are you going to Drew's party?"

May's head jerked towards her with a surprised look. She shook her head. "No, I'd rather not."

Leaf dragged her down onto the sofa next to her and looked her in the eyes with fake distress. "But you have to go! Please please please!"

May shook her head again. "Sorry Leaf, but I just can't." She looked down at the dark red couch.

"You love him." Leaf stated. May's head jerked up in shock, but she didn't deny it.

"May, listen to me." Leaf grabbed her fellow brunettes shoulder, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Drew is planning to propose to a girl at that party."

May looked away. "Good for him."

Leaf shook her head gravely. "It's not. He doesn't love her May. Not like you."

"That was months ago!" May protested. "Who are you to say who he loves or not? I'm happy he found the right girl." She bit her lip and looked down while saying the last part.

"It's not just me. Everybody knows it. He doesn't love her. She doesn't love him either, just lusts after." Her voice softened. "He'll never be happy with her. And you'd never be happy either, May. I know you try to hide it, but everyone can see that you're depressed. You know as well as I do that you can't be happy without him."

May's head crumpled to Leaf's shoulders. Leaf wrapped her arms around her.

"You don't understand!" May sobbed. "I don't deserve him! H-He gave me his heart, and I just crushed it under my heel. He gave me roses, but I left them there to die! I- I just can't!" Leaf soothingly rubbed May's back while she sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's fine May. Let it all out…" And she did. All six months' worth of tears erupted from her eyes.

When May had finally calmed down, Leaf chose to speak again.

"May, you may not feel worthy of him now, but you can make it up to him." Leaf said calmingly, still rubbing her back.

"H-how?" May hiccupped, looking up tearily from Leaf's shoulder.

"You can save him from a life he doesn't want. You can stop him from marrying someone he doesn't love. You can apologize to him."

"I…"

"He really doesn't love her. He's doing it because he thinks he doesn't have any other options."

"But what if he doesn't accept my apology?" May whispered.

"Then it's not your fault. You tried and therefore redeemed yourself." Leaf told her firmly. "Will you do it?"

May looked across the room, where a picture frame was lying face down on a table. It didn't help; the picture was burned in her mind anyway. It was of the picnic they'd had for their third date. She didn't need to see it to know that they'd both been smiling happily without a care in the world.

Still staring at the face down frame, she made her decision. "Okay. I'll do it."

Leaf's face lit up in a gentle smile as she hugged May.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo

May was starting to have second thoughts about this.

Dawn assured her that it was just a small group of people who were coming. And it would be taking place in a fancy room at Drew's house. There shouldn't be any reason to be nervous, or so she told herself.

She was currently squished in Gary's car between Dawn and the car door. Paul, Dawn's boyfriend of several years, sat on her other side. Gary and Leaf sat up front. Everyone one was dressed semi formally. Leaf was in a pretty lime top and a black skirt. Dawn was in a black dress with dark blue designs. May herself was wearing a simple but pretty red dress. Gary and Paul were wearing button up shirts and black jeans.

Finally, Drew's mansion of a house appeared in sight. Everyone got out and Gary handed his car to a valet, sending him a look that said if something was to happen to his car the valet would have to lock his doors at night and sleep with one eye open. With that over with, the group headed inside.

As an usher led them to the party room, he informed them that Drew's parents, regretfully, couldn't make it too the party and that they sent their regards.

The party room was huge. It was decorated lavishly and had couches and loveseats spread out across the room. In the center the carpeted floor turned to a slightly raised wooden platform. Nicely dressed people wandered the room, mingling with each other.

But May's eyes saw none of this.

Her eyes were drawn instantly to the green haired man in a white button down shirt and black pants. Her mind thought only of how he seemed to have become even more handsome since the last time she'd seen him.

When her mind managed to overcome the shock of seeing him, she noticed the auburn haired girl next to him. She was pretty, and obviously rich. She gave Drew wide smiles and twirled hair that had been perfected with expensive treatments. She was everything May had thought Drew needed.

But the way Drew smiled at her was empty. His eyes didn't have the lively light they did when he used to talk to her. He stood with his back straight, on guard and aware unlike when he would lower his guard with her.

As if her thoughts had called him, his eyes turned to her. Something raw flashed across his face before it became unreadable. He turned back to murmur something in the girl's ear before walking towards them.

"Don't worry about a thing." Dawn whispered into her ear. "He's the one who made time to see you, so it's not like you're intruding." The blunette gave her a reassuring smile. May tried to smile back.

"Hey Hayden!" Gary called when the green haired man was close enough.

"Hey Gary. Paul." He nodded to them. "Leaf, Dawn… May. It was nice of you all to make it."

"No problem. Thank you for inviting us." Dawn smiled sweetly. May couldn't help but notice as Dawn gave Drew's soon-to-be fiancé and the girl she was talking to cold looks. Paul refused to look in their direction.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen her in ages! Let's go say hi!" Leaf said, pointing in a random direction. Leaf dragged Gary with her before he could protest. Dawn and Paul quickly excused themselves to go get food.

Which left only May and Drew.

There was an awkward silence in which they both looked at the ground, looking up occasionally to steal glances of each other.

"She's pretty." May said finally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. She's nice too." Drew said awkwardly.

"I'm happy for you." May said, finally looking at him.

"Um Thanks."

They made small talk for a bit. May found that he was going to work at his family's business.

After some uncomfortable rambling about weather, Drew excused himself.

May passed some time nibbling at the food and being surrounded by her friends.

And it was time.

Every few minutes, someone would go up to the platform and sing a song. Sometimes love songs for Drew and his soon-to-be fiancé, others to show off their talent.

Dawn took the mike and announced that May would be singing. The lights dimmed while she settled down on the stool with her guitar.

People gave her one glance before going back to whatever they were doing.

But not Drew.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

[Chorus]  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

[Chorus]  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming

May's voice softened._  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time_

He listened to the whole thing, her eyes burning into his, her beautiful voice echoing in his mind.

There was polite applause before everyone forgot about her.

But not Drew. He was never able forget her no matter what happened.

He was dimly aware of Brianna talking to him, but he couldn't hear her. He gave her a smile and politely excused himself.

He found her on the balcony, her back towards him, leaning on the railing. At that moment he knew. He loved her. He always had, he always would.

"May." She turned around.

"Drew."

He walked foreword until they were only a foot away.

And he risked it. He gave her his heart once more.

And this time, she accepted it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: And that's it! Did you like the ending?**

**And after that Drew broke up with Brianna and chucked the ring he was gonna give her in her face and he gave May a pretty ruby one with two tiny emeralds on the side (like a rose!). Then they skipped happily off into the sunset.**

**Or something like that lol**

**Okay so he actually broke up with her and gave the old expensive ring to her so she wouldn't protest.**

**And then he gave May the ring in the next fall and they got married in December and had a pretty little girl who they named rose who was the cutest little thing ever and she was like Daddy's little girl except when she almost set the house on fire trying to help her mommy May cook but Drew got over it cuz he loved both of them so much that he nearly killed Rose's boyfriend cuz he was good for nothing scum but May convinced him that Rosie loved him so he let them get married and everyone was happy and Drew walked her down the aisle and May was crying and so was Misty cuz Rose was actually marrying her and Ash's son and that made everybody else start crying so there was a whole lot of crying going on and everyone was happy except Drew who thought his daughter was too good for him but he dealt with it cuz she really loved him so he didn't object during the speak now thing and everybody lived happily after the end.**

**And that my friends, is probably the longest run-on sentence in all of .**

**I totally ruined the mood, didn't I? ^.^'**

**So what did you think of the ending? Thanks to everybody who reviewed in the last two chapters! And for any faves and follows too!**

**Review please! My b-day's coming up so I want some wrapped reviews!**

**Thanks Kay Bye!**


End file.
